


Switchverse Interludes 4.5 and 5

by corvidae9



Series: Switchverse [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidae9/pseuds/corvidae9
Summary: Two more side notes from Year Three. Or I suppose Two, in Ginny's case.
Series: Switchverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/704082
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	Switchverse Interludes 4.5 and 5

**Author's Note:**

> **4.5:** Pansy, Hermione, Trelawney and the actual storming referred to in Prisoner III. It didn't fit with the rest of the story, but it made me laugh.  
>  **5:** Takes place in the second term of the year after the Holiday break in _The Prisoner_. How did Ginny try out for the Slytherin team, you ask? I um. May have an answer.

**4.5:**

"I can't believe I'm about to offer, but you know, I could help you," Pansy whispered over her teacup and across the round table draped in a dyed cotton cloth.

"I don't need help," hissed Hermione. Everything about her expression and body language shouted that she was absolutely done with this class. "This is utter rubbish. You heard her-- she's convinced Ron has The Eye, and is sure that Nev's gran is about to 'pass over' and that Harry is as good as dead... and has been since the beginning of term!"

"Maybe she's right!" said Pansy. "You don't know!"

"You heard McGonagall, she practically picks a victim every term for her dire predictions at random!"

"Even if that's so, Divination has always had its uses," insisted Pansy. "You could at least try."

"Rubbish," scowled Hermione.

"Oh, oh. Dear girl," said Professor Trelawney, fluttering across the room to take Hermione's hand and pat the back of it as though in consolation. "Miss Parkinson will never enter The Beyond if she's as heavy with doubt as you are."

Tugging her hand back, Hermione leveled a narrow-eyed gaze on Trelawney and both Ron and Neville groaned audibly from the neighboring table when she said icily, "Excuse me?"

"I can See that you are a very talented witch, Miss Granger, but Divination simply does not agree with you. You are far too rooted in the mundane. Why, you could stare at my favorite crystal ball for hours and still see nothing. No!" she said loudly, causing both Hermione and Pansy to start back. "This may come as a shock, but I'm afraid you've nothing of the right temperament or inclination for this noble art."

Hermione glared, shoved her book back into her bag, stood and snarled, "You have no idea what a relief that is, Professor."

"Disappointment is so difficult to deal with," Trelawney sighed, and Pansy, Ron and Neville could only stare as Hermione stormed out.

###

**Interlude 5:**

“Hsst-- Weasley,” came a voice from the shadows, and Ginny was immediately on edge. The hair on the back of her neck prickled and gooseflesh rippled down her forearms as she turned her head in the direction of the sound.

“Did you hear that?” she hissed at Luna. Unnecessarily, as it turned out, since Luna was already peering in the same direction with an air of supreme lack of concern. It wasn’t unfair of Ginny to worry about it, based on her experiences with her first year at Hogwarts though, and she wasn’t at all embarrassed.

“Indeed,” agreed Luna just as the wall hanging nearest the direction of the voice fluttered slightly. “Hello, tapestry.”

“Don’t be daft,” said the now-recognizable voice, and Ginny could not only hear the sneer, but she was already responding in kind. 

“What the fuck, Malfoy?” The tapestry’s edge lifted slightly, and Malfoy peered comically up and down the hallway.

“First, are you all this vulgar?” Draco hissed, even as he cocked his head in the universal sign for beckoning. “Second, come here.”

“You want us to join you… behind the tapestry,” said Ginny, drawing out the words to go with her cocked eyebrow and hipshot stance. 

“Oh, well, that sounds fun,” Luna said and charged forward without hesitation. Ginny cranked her head around to look at her best friend, practically skipping forward and just--- disappearing behind the hanging. “It _is_ fun!” Luna said next, her voice muffled by the fabric, as was a mutter that sounded like, “Utter lunatic.”

Ginny could see that the tapestry was still hanging flush with the wall, and she rolled her eyes. More hidden passages. Fantastic. Still, she supposed it was safe enough and if it wasn’t, Luna was already embroiled in it, so she too looked around the hall and then disappeared behind the tapestry, finding herself a small, stone alcove that featured a bench seat beneath a softly-lit landscape of rolling fields and small, round cows. 

“Weasel--ly,” said Malfoy, correcting on the fly. His foot shuffled once, he shoved an errant strand of his hair away from his face, and he shot a look at Luna. “And Lovegood.” His chin lifted. “I wanted to speak with you.”

“...So you dragged us behind a tapestry?” Ginny deadpanned as she made a show of inspecting the alcove. Malfoy rolled his eyes at her. 

“Oh no, we came back here of our own volition,” said Luna, who leaned over to peer into the painting, seemingly oblivious to how close she was to Malfoy’s shoulder in doing so. “I know how to stop someone trying to drag you.”

“Yes, well. I, err--” said Malfoy to Ginny, “--would have preferred to speak only to you, but I seem to have difficulty locating you alone.”

“Yes,” echoed Luna, turning her head so that she was staring directly into Draco’s eyes from too near, her bright blue gaze intent and unnerving, her words sharp. “That would be because I know how to stop anyone from trying to drag her away. Again. Malfoy.” 

Ginny had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from barking a laugh at Malfoy’s expression-- first the fish mouth, open and closed, then the drawing up and gathering of hauteur, then the pointing finger... ah there! It was time to interrupt.

“Enough, Malfoy. What do you want?” Malfoy turned to face her, slightly flushed, said finger half raised. Luna turned and sat on the bench seat in a fluff of skirts.

“I have something for you,” he practically spat, his tone at odds with his words. The half-raised hand went to his pocket and he pulled out a box, roughly the size of the one he’d sent Harry at Christmas, and Ginny immediately remembered her assessment of it as a deed. 

“Will it try and make me into a vessel for your dark lord this time?” she asked without hesitation, and this time there was a flash of embarrassment and anger that he hid as quickly as it flashed across his expression.

“No,” he said, holding the box out. “This one is exclusively from me.” Malfoy took a half step forward, bringing it closer before adding, “I am not my father.” That surprised Ginny enough to look up to meet his eyes. She’d assumed he was either oblivious or doing an admirable job of fooling Potter, Hermione, and her brother into thinking he was safe, but his expression said something else. Better judgement aside, she took the box. In her peripheral vision, she could see Luna watching, hand resting lazily on her wand pocket but not otherwise acting as though she was paying attention. Malfoy’s gaze was implacable but held… something. She broke eye contact and turned her attention on the box, and pulled the top off, then helplessly watching as the contents expanded out into the very recognizable shape of--

“A broom?” she said, confusion warring with a mad bloom of hope. “Malfoy, what?” 

“Don’t get excited,” he said, trying for his usual tone. “It’s just my old Nimbus. No Firebolt for you.” Luna laughed loudly and clapped her hands.

“What--why?” Ginny sputtered, turning it over in her hands. It was beautiful, if used. Well-taken care of. Her stomach rolled over twice.

“I don’t need it anymore,” Malfoy shrugged. 

“Yeah, but why are you giving it to me?” Ginny said, reluctantly tearing her gaze from it to look back at Malfoy. The wood in her hands was soft, and it felt like it wanted to take off. It called her, and it felt like freedom. She couldn’t help another frown. “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Malfoy scoffed before adding, “Well, one thing.”

“I knew it!” Ginny said, her grip tightening on the broom. “You lot are all the--”

“Say nothing,” Malfoy interrupted, pulling his hand up in the universal sign for ‘stop’. “I need you to… not say anything.” Ginny tilted her head and let him go on. “I would… prefer it if you didn’t mention my father’s role in what happened to anyone who doesn’t already know. In turn, you don’t have to tell anyone that I gave it to you, because you will bloody well never hear the end of it.”

“Ooh, point,” said Luna with a sage nod.

“Oh, so I’m just supposed to help you cover up your dad’s crimes?” Ginny sneered right back. “Nice try.”

“Weasley, I didn’t know what he had planned last year. I was as confused as everyone else, and I would have died in that Chamber along with Pansy and Longbottom if it hadn’t been for Potter,” Malfoy said in a rush. “I’m not trying to cover his crimes, mainly because no one else seems to think he committed any, as evidenced by the fact that he has never been called to consequence over it. I do however have to sell the idea that I support him for the time being, which will be a lot easier if he remains just an arsehole Malfoy and not a murdering dark wizard for as long as possible.”

Ginny could only stare at him. The implications of what he was saying were hard to process, but she heard it perfectly well. He was playing a dangerous game, but she supposed these were dangerous times. Besides, he had Potter and their band of hangers-on looking out for him, she figured he’d be alright.

“Do I make myself clear?” he asked her, leaning slightly forward as though he was willing her to make the leap she’d just made. Luna lifted a hand to her mouth and unselfconsciously bit down on her thumbnail, her eyes on Malfoy then back to Ginny. 

“Perfectly,” she said, taking a hint and pushing the box top onto the broom, causing it to shrink back down into its previously compact shape. 

“Then we have an agreement?” he asked and held his hand out. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, but shook it after an agonizing moment. His hand was a little clammy, but his grip was firm and he nodded once.

“Yes,” she said with an answering nod. “Thanks.”

“Yes well,” he said, taking his hand back and stepping towards the tapestry. “Try not to kill yourself on it. Or anyone else.” Without another word, he was gone. 

Ginny turned to Luna, her whole face threatening to crack from the grin that was spreading across her face. Luna returned the grin and after only a half-second, launched herself at Ginny, hugging her, and bouncing up and down. 

“I have a broom!” Ginny squealed.

“You have a broom!” Luna echoed. “And a brother to show up!” Ginny abruptly stopped bouncing and Luna straightened up.

“You know, I really didn’t think Ron was palling around with dark wizards in training,” Ginny said. 

“No, that doesn’t seem reasonable,” agreed Luna without comment on the seeming subject change.

“But I didn’t know what to think about Malfoy after…” Ginny trailed off, but Luna just nodded. 

“We are not our parents,” Luna said with a shrug. “If we were, I’d be dead. Or crazy.” She tilted her head in thought. “You’d probably be alright, though.”

“He’s still an arse,” Ginny declared.

“Agreed,” said Luna amiably. “But an arse who gave you a broom.” Ginny’s eyes lit again and Luna grinned. “Well?”

Ginny grabbed her hand and they tore out from behind the tapestry, laughing as they made straight for the nearest exit.


End file.
